Legacy: Blue Moon
by HikaruBaskerville-0
Summary: Two young girls... Two ancestries... One set fate... Follow Hikaru and Keiko as they struggle with dear friends and teachers. With birthrights endowed, and humanity at risk, can they uncover the truths of their circumstances, the true nature of their powers, and ultimately alter their shared future?
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy: Blue Moon**

 **Act I: Souls in Equinox**

 _ **Amethyst Prelude**_

Every night, for as long as I can remember, I would always wake from the same dream.

A bright full moon shining down on a dark forest; a gentle yet ominous breeze blowing through the trees, shifting the branches and leaves.

I'm six years younger, running through the forest, trying to escape from some unseen force. I'm terrified, as I hear the sound of multiple footsteps in the grass echoing in the night breeze; sounds that would always lead me to assume that I'm being chased by a pack of rabid animals. But each time I look back, I see the trees rotting away, as if to mark their trail.

I try to fight off the encroaching exhaustion, and force myself to run, faster and harder, acting on adrenaline alone. But eventually, I find myself falling to the ground. At first, I assume it was just a stray root, and try to get up. But the moment I look back, I see a hand wrapped tight around my ankle. And the arm is extending at an inhumanly impossible length.

I follow the length, and eventually see the silhouettes drawing closer. Until I'm finally able to make out their grotesque forms. I never know or find out what it is they intend; whether it's devouring me, ripping me apart, defiling my body, or all three in reverse.

This recurring nightmare. It always ends with the same feeling…

Not terror, but a feeling of nostalgia I can't explain, as I catch a glimpse of the full moon up above the trees for what would be the last time.

* * *

 _ **Sapphire Prelude**_

The same recurring scene...

Over and over and over...

Ever since I turned 12 years old...

Tokyo Tower; at the base street.

A girl is attacking me with katana in hand; strange markings branding her arms and legs. And I'm attacking her in retaliation; a spectator in my own body.

We were fighting. To the death it seemed.

There's a reason for this, but I don't know what that is.

Why am I seeing this future? What reason would I have to fight anyone, let alone her?

I always see this same vision in my dreams. And the end result is always the same.

By the end, I would be fatally wounded by the girl. I would be killed.

I'm on my hands and knees, struggling to stand...

...And the last thing I always see, just before waking, is her face.

The face of my fated murderer. The face of a school mate...

This is how it would end...

And this dream is how it all began...

Our shared struggle during the week to come...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Ignition**_

The bunch of freaks all come at me at once, only to get dropped in an instant. For a bunch of small-fry, they sure know how to put up a fight; whether they're in the right mind or not. That just leaves the big man behind them.

"Finally gonna stop hiding behind the small fry?"

The 'itsy bitsy' tsuchigumo doesn't seem all that concerned as he speaks up. "It's not as though it's something to be proud of. They're fodder if anything."

"In other words, 'as annoying and persistent as cockroaches.' You already know what I can do, and you already know why I'm here. It's high time someone put you in your place! Lucky for you, that just so happens to be a fraction of my job description!"

The cocky bastard makes it a point to chuckle. "The vessel of Kagutsuchi. I've heard the stories, but so far I'm not impressed. You're only human. And just like all humans, killing you is child's play."

"Yeah? Well, better to die fighting I always say!" I pull out my needles and get ready. "If you're so sure you can kill this 'human', then why not quit hidin' like the bug you are, Daichi?!"

Setting the needles ablaze, I keep my senses about me to pick out where he is. The minute I hear movement from behind me, I sidestep as quick as I can to avoid exactly what I expected. One of Daichi's spider limbs. Any slower, and I'd be the start of a shish kebab...

I jab my needles into it, and command the burning flames to set it ablaze back to the origin.

Once they hit the origin, I see Daichi stumble out from his hiding place, tryin' to snuff the flames before they reach his body.

"There you are!"

First chance I get, I pull them out and throw them right at his chest.

They pierce into him, and before you can say "barbecue", Daichi's body goes up in flames. His limbs are reduced to scorched ashen remains as he screams out, before he collapses; all the life in him completely snuffed out.

I let out a chuckle. "You talk big, then ya get your ass kicked. Congratulations, your a dead cliche."

That settles that.

I look around the cave. Right now, we're in a carved out portion of Fujiyama, not that far off from Tokyo.

Based on their movements so far, it's not by some random chance.

We aren't all that far from that spot. But how would they know about her?

Either way, I'm not gonna find much out hanging around here.

I begin to head toward the exit to the cave, see if I can pick up a clue elsewhere.

"It's not over yet."

I nearly get a heart attack when Kagu pipes up.

Kagu; you know him as Japan's own fire god, Hi-no-Kagutsuchi. Through some pretty unfavorable circumstances, he's loaning me his power over fire as his vessel. The details are complicated, so I'm not gonna bother…

"What's with you all of a sudden," I ask him. "The freaks literally a crispy critter right now. There's no more reason for us to stick around."

"The presence of the tsuchigumo Daichi is not gone from the living world. Now is no time for complacency."

Not dead? I watched the bastard fry with my own eyes.

Just then I hear something like crumbling rock beneath my feet, like something's digging through it. The vibratory sound grows in intensity, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out it's coming right for me.

I act as fast as I can, and leap out of the way before it bursts out of the ground. But only fast enough that I come away with a small cut up along my side.

Another of that bastards limbs..!

That settles it, but last time I checked, sudden regeneration WAS NOT apart of their biology! What the hell does this freak have going for him?

That spider limb isn't the only one to burst from the ground. I keep on the evasive, avoiding three more of the bastards spider legs. Before long, Daichi himself comes up from the earth, and tries to entrap me in his web.

"Dammit!"

I can't act quick enough to avoid it. So I do the last thing on my mind, and let loose a stream of flames from my left palm, burning it up. I was aiming for Daichi too, but he uses his limbs to shield himself. There's not even a sear on his body.

Kagu get's kinda pissed, but I could care less right now. "Compose yourself! Using the flames in their raw form is too dangerous for you!"

"Yeah, well it's not like I have very many options!"

Daichi decides to get up close and personal, thrusting his spider legs at me in every attempt to impale me. I'm able to evade and block every last one, before he lands one in my side that sends me careening out of the cave toward the forest below.

Just to save myself from a deadly fall, I reflexively use raw fire again to slow my descent.

I had to take the same risk to myself twice in one day…

Guess I can consider another few years of my life gone with that. This is turning into more of a pain in the ass than I thought it would be…

Daichi leaps from the cave, and lands just a few feet away from me on his spider legs. "It's been awhile since I've been burned alive. Not that it matters, but I'll be sure to pay you back thoroughly."

"I'd like to see you try!"

At this point, I might as well be bluffing. I don't even know if that was some regenerative ability, or how limited it is. And I can't afford to lose just because I ended up burning myself out; literally at that.

Depending on how things go however, I might not have much choice but to go all in with Kagu's power.

Daichi rushes at me using his limbs, and once he gets close, he takes another shot at stabbing me through.

I dive to the left, avoiding his limb, and pull out my needles as I try to circumvent a head-on thrust and back-flip away from a follow-up swipe, defending myself barely successfully against a second swipe from my right.

I use the force of the hit to try and keep my distance; throwing three blazing needles at Daichi once I regain my footing.

He sidesteps them easily, laughing. "I've seen the way you operate. That same tactic isn't going to work on me."

That's what he thinks.

I reach my hands outward toward the needles, circling it to the left, and then swiping quickly to the right.

The needles follow the path I had just traced in the air, and circle back around to go for the spider freak. It's a nifty little trick that took me two hard years to get a handle on. Long as it's fire, or on fire, it's mine to control.

The needles pierce right through his head at three point; a blow that should kill him, not that now I expect it to.

After about five seconds, I see his corpse vanish in the flames. But I don't bother to drop my guard; calling my needles back to my hand.

And sure enough, he catches me off-guard as he tries to strike me from the surrounding trees with all four of his spider limbs.

I barely manage to avoid it, getting cut on my right leg and the right side of my face.

At that same moment, he's already sent another one right for me, leaving me no way to counter it.

...What a shitty way to go. Not that self cremation's any better.

"Ha!"

Just then, I hear a woman's voice, and the sound of steel slicing air.

I recognize that voice.

Sure enough, before me stands exactly who I had expected to see.

Black women's boots and brown leggings, a black casual dress under a jacket, and long brown hair that reaches down past her waist line, and a poise that no ordinary person can rival, not even me.

My mentor, with that same naginata in her hand, saving my ass yet again.

I look over toward Daichi, and he looks like he's at a loss for words. And for good reason, given who just showed up.

His voice is quivering in fear. "T-The Eastern Moon,…Yuzu Tsuchimiya..!"

Yuzu-san doesn't respond to him, and just goes right on the attack, severing Daichi's remaining spider limbs with a single spiritually infused swing from her naginata.

Daichi didn't even see it coming. And considering who he's up against, that bullshit he was spouting earlier is now just that.

She doesn't waste anytime, and in the blink of an eye, runs Daichi through right where he stands. I know better than to think she could have finished him off though, as his body goes limp and vanishes in the same way as before; almost like he had shed it.

"Yuzu-san," I call out, "be careful! This bastard doesn't die after a killing blow!"

"Lee, behind you," I hear Kagu immediately yell out in my head.

I glance behind me, and luckily enough, I manage to avoid getting stabbed from behind.

He goes right for Yuzu-san, acting on nothing but desperation and fear. And she defends herself with the pole of her naginata, before retaliating with a Spirit Pulse from the tip of it's blade.

The slippery freak manages to avoid it, and strikes back by trying to knock the the naginata from Yuzu-san's hand. At the same time, he prepares to spew out more of his web to try binding her at close range.

Neither attempt succeeds, and she cuts through both without so much as losing her balance, taking his right arm in the process.

I immediately throw three burning needles his way, as a follow-up. He spots it out of the corner of his eye, and deflects them with his spider leg.

But the way he reacts catches my attention. He was frantic and his movements were hasty, like that would have actually killed him. You'd think there was some interval when we could-…

Maybe that's it!

There's no way to be sure of when that intervals up, but I trust my gut and act on that assumption, rushing him with my needles on fire, like a pair of spiked brass knuckles.

"You're nearing your limit," Kagu warns.

If that's the case, then I better make these next few attempts count.

As he's thrown off after evading my previous attack, I use the chance to rush him, thrusting my fist full force at Daichi.

As I expected, he keeps on the evasive; desperately ducking and weaving through my flaming punches.

I want to test this as best I can, so I try baiting him into striking back to give me an opening. "What are you so afraid of? I thought we were just a couple of 'humans', but ya act like we're scary little insects!"

Eventually, he does try a counter attack barehanded, only for me to block against it. It's got more force behind it than I expected, sending me sliding back.

Yuzu-san jumps in, taking over the attempt. No doubt, she caught on to what I was thinking.

With her skills with that naginata and her own spiritual channeling, she successfully parries every limb thrust, evades every swipe, and counterattacks him effectively.

Just watching the two, I notice a change that I have no doubt she's already caught onto. He's gone back on the offensive in full, without a single worry. I guess that means that the intervals up.

"How disappointing," I hear Yuzu-san say suddenly, as she addresses Daichi. "You boast so much, and yet your own skill is lacking. Your own overconfidence has assured your defeat here."

Daichi isn't too happy about hearing this, and retaliates.

"You've lost several bodies already. And your tactics are now easy to predict. Accept your fate or prolong your own suffering."

"Shut up and die!"

She really pushed his buttons.

With that last outburst, he goes absolutely nuts while trying to hit Yuzu-san with another of his limbs in a swipe.

She counters it with her naginata, but unexpectedly enough, she uses it to spring off of the limb into the air; a technique I've seen no one else able to do but her.

While he aims his limbs to run her through, I decide to use the chance to strike again with Kagu's raw fire to catch him off guard.

Sorry Kagu, but this last shot has to count for something...

"Burn!"

I let loose a stream of my hottest flames to incinerate Daichi as Yuzu-san uses his limbs to keep an aerial advantage. He see's it coming right away, and I don't expect he's able to give up his attack and evade.

But he tries to evade anyway, and the only thing that gets burned up are the same limbs he was using to strike her.

That kinda messes things up, but Yuzu-san adapts to it and as they start to dissipate, uses them to dive in at Daichi, and using the still present stream of fire as she closes in, swings her naginata, slicing his current body down the middle and scorching it all over. Course, after about five seconds, it dissipates.

One… Two… Three… Four…

It's only four seconds in that Daichi decides to pull a sneak attack on Yuzu-san, coming up from the ground.

"Look out!" I yell out to warn her.

Five… Six...

She reacts almost in what seems like an instant, moving aside unscathed when he launches himself up at her. Channeling her spirit energy through her naginata, she fires it off quicker than the untrained eye could keep up with.

Seven… Eight…

It cuts straight along half of Daichi's spider limb. And as an extra end result, his right arm.

He screams out in pain, clutching his newly formed injury.

Yuzu-san rears up to finish the job, and let's loose a slashing spirit wave to put Daichi down for good.

Nine... Ten…

At that last count, he's cut diagonally in two. And both halves fall to the ground lifeless.

They eventually dissipate like before. So naturally I'm on guard. But I'm way too worn out to do anything...

"He's finished," Kagu says finally.

I can't help being relieved at that. "Good riddance... Guh!"

I fall to my knees, a burning pain overtaking my chest. Guess this is what I get for overusing the flames.

"Lee!" I hear Yuzu-san call out as she runs over to me.

This is the price I have to pay for using this power. In truth, while I'm Kagu's acting vessel, I'm in constant danger. With every use of the flames at all, I'm slowly killing myself. Using them through my needles lessens that effect, but it doesn't negate it altogether.

"That was a reckless tactic," he stares. "Remember, this is not your power you use."

Like I need you rubbing it in. The equivalent of heart burn is enough, thank you.

Yuzu-san helps me up, giving me this stern look that says 'You have a lot of explaining to do.'

"Thanks for the hand…" I say to her.

She replies, "For now, let's get those injuries treated. Use my shoulder for now."

I do as she says, leaning on her for support.

My body hurts like hell right now, but I can't help but chuckle. She's deadly in a fight, but she's one of the most benevolent people I've ever met. I couldn't be happier to have had her teaching me about exorcism all those years ago.

On our way through the forest, I'm stuck leaning on Yuzu-san for support. Kinda feel bad, considering I literally and accidentally did this to myself.

"Did you discover anything," she asks.

"There were bodies," I tell her. "But not the kind that are still. They were easy to take down, but that many Husk in one place... It can't be anything good..."

"If that's the case, then the two are doubtless related. I have others already looking into it. Once they learn something, we'll know."

Prepared for anything, just like always.

It takes me awhile, but as I look about as we pass through the forest, we walk through a clearing that triggers an old memory.

At night, if the moon was in just the right spot in the sky, it would shine down around here, bathing the ground in it's light.

This spot right here. That's not the only significance to it.

"By the way," I ask. "How's Hikaru doing? She's in her second year of middle school by now, that right..?"

She smiles gently with a laugh, and says, "Why not ask her this yourself when we get back? I'm sure you'll both have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Impulsive Amethyst_**

 _Saturday. Tokyo, Japan. Takamatsu Junior High School._

The morning sun is shining bright today, brightening up the streets on the way to school. All sorts of people pass through the school gate; each different, and each with their own life stories to tell.

As per my story, well….

"This is rare. Tsuchimiya's running late," asks the groundskeeper.

"You're telling me. Normally, she's the first up out of the both of us.."

I'm Hitomi Kamiya; a second year at Takamatsu Junior High. Right now, I'm standing at the school gate waiting for a friend. A friend who's usually up and ready before I am.

"Wait as long as you like," says the groundskeeper, "but rules are rules. She's a good kid, but noone's exempt from those."

I let out a sigh.

It's unlike her to sleep in. But, at least now I have something to gloat about.

I chuckle, thinking how funny it is that she slipped off of her usual schedule at all. Still, it's nice to know even she loses track of time every now and then.

Then again, this is the first and only time so far. It's unlike her...

I lean against the pillar that links the school gate, hands behind my head. As I watch him prepare to pull the gate closed, out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of an all too familiar figure rushing up the street.

"Well, speak of the devil!"

Hika-tan was pushing herself as hard as she could to get in before the gate closed. She might not look like much, with how slender she is. But she's probably the most athletic person I know.

The groundskeeper sees her too, but doesn't stop to let her in.

Well, rules are rules I guess. But I seriously doubt that's gonna stop her.

And to back that up, from where I'm standing, it doesn't look like she's slowing down at all. She just keeps going full sprint. As much as it makes her look like an idiot, I already know what she's gonna do.

The gate's just about closed. But the second she's just in front of it, she jumps high enough to flip over it, and lands on the other side without any issue.

The groundskeeper's jaw practically drops. I already know what he's thinking, considering I was in the same position about two years back. This is just one of those things she can do that's pretty hard to grasp.

"I give that stunt a perfect ten," I exclaim with a wide grin. "With an added bonus for getting in before he completely closed the gate."

Hikaru Tsuchimiya.

She and I have been best friends and housemates for about two years now. For as long as I've known her, she's always been one to stand out; even when she doesn't mean to. Not that she's ever cared how much or how little. She's pretty popular with our schoolmates, more or less. Heck, she's the sincerest girl I know.

Course, that sincerity does have its tolerance limits. Case in point; right now, she's glaring right at me. And she's 'sincerely' irritated...

"It's your fault for not waking me up," she yells.

"Well, I thought you went on ahead, so I figured..."

She cuts me off and yells at me again, "We both leave at exactly the same time; always! What makes you think I'd leave out before you?! I wasn't even awake yet!"

That much, I already kinda put together on my own. But even if I tell her that, as mad as she is, I doubt I'd be able to get a word in.

I woke up, went to get washed, got dressed in my uniform, and didn't see her making breakfast or lunches. First thought: Hika-tan probably went on ahead and was waiting at the bus stop for me.

Pretty sure I don't need to say how I was totally wrong. But if I stuck around to wait, we'd both be making a mad dash.

And there's no way in hell I can make that same jump over the school gate...

I hear the groundskeeper clear his throat. "If you don't want to be marked late, I suggest you kids hurry along."

Crap, that's right!

Hika-tan bows in apology. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

With a sigh, he replies, "Just don't pull a stunt like that again. You'll end up hurting yourself."

With that out of the way, we hurry to class before we can be counted late.

* * *

Classes went about the same as usual so far.

I usually end up sleeping through most of them, and Hika-tan ends up trying to help me keep my eyes open. Can you blame me?

During our transition from one to another though, I overheard two of our classmates talking.

"No one's seen him since yesterday, just up and vanished."

"You're overreacting. Maybe he's just home sick. It is that time of year, after all..."

"Dude, I stopped by his place just this morning and he wasn't there. His parents said he never made it home. I'm telling you, it's the same as those disappearances they keep talking about."

It's flying around school too...

Just about everyone in the city's talking about it. Something about people suddenly going missing in the region, at random no less. Police reports all say that none of the victims have any connection to one-another.

Not only that, but they never found any bodies. So they can't even say if they're dead or not. It's got a lot of people scared.

* * *

Lunch rolls around, and Hika-tan tells me that she was going to the school library to look something up. I figured I'd come with her, since I'd be pretty bored just hanging around the classroom.

Needless to say, after she told me what she was searching for, something that could explain the recurring dream she's been having, I regret coming with.

I'm sitting watching her tear through whatever she can find that might give her what she's looking for, while reading a manga I checked out yesterday. Kinda figured we'd be here awhile, so no real harm passing the time.

But watching her get all worked up finding some mythologically psychological explanation, I can't help but sigh. "You know, I'm starting to think you read way too much of this stuff. Bad enough you're one of the tops in mythology class."

"This has been happening for three years," she replies. "I doubt reading too much of anything has anything to do with it."

That's as far back as she can remember it going on, last I checked.

She keeps looking through the shelves in the mythology section of the library, to see if she can find anything on 'youkai that interfere with dreams'.

I sigh again; feeling a yawn coming on. "Youkai are the stuff of ghost stories and fairy tales. It's not like supernatural beings actually exist. All it is is you having a random nightmare."

She glances back at me like I said something stupid just now. "A random 'recurring' nightmare. That makes zero sense."

"A 'supernatural being' that has done this to you for three years. THAT makes zero sense." I lean back in my seat. "Besides; if anything's weird, it's you. You can jump 5 feet off the ground, you can do every acrobatic trick in the book, you're scrawny and yet can knock the biggest bad boy out-cold in three seconds flat, and you're practically untouchable in a fight. If youkai do exist, are you sure you're not one?"

I'm not even kidding about any of that. Since the day I met her, Hika-tan's always been strange to me. Sure, her mom taught her all that junk, but she makes it look like nothing. Treats it like nothing too.

She's like something you only see in some TV show or comic book series. Doesn't help that she's wearing the boys uniform instead of the girls...

I kid you not. The reason behind that is probably the most ridiculous thing you'll ever hear. It gives me a headache just trying to understand it...

"First off," she begins: "I learned from my mother how to do all that. Anyone can do those kinds of things with proper conditioning and training. I...just happened to get it….on the first try…" She ends up trailing off soon as she hears the way it sounds.

That last bit just totally defeated her own argument. At that, I can't help getting this smug grin on my face.

She's always saying stuff like 'anyone can do it' or 'it's nothing special.' Makes me wonder how she can even believe all that when it comes as naturally as it does to her. A lot of others that have seen what she can do have had...fairly mixed reactions to say the least. Not that she ever pays attention to what's said about her; good or bad.

"S-Second," Hika-tan stammers, trying to play it off as...do I even need to say the word?, "I'm not untouchable! All my opponents have just been amateurs that get off on beating up on those that can't defend themselves. That use that as a poor excuse to say they're strong!"

"Then try picking a fight with a pro," I answer.

"You say that like I prefer looking for fights!"

Well, it was an idea.

"Anyway," she continues, crossing her arms, "it's not like you had to come with me. There are other people you could be hanging with besides me."

Like I don't know that.

I'm pretty sure Daisuke had something he wanted to show me anyway. Something about a new piece of jewelry that he put together? No, I think it had to do with a new series that was just released. At least, I think I'm remembering that right...

Whatever it was, there's really no way I can leave Hika-tan by herself. She'll run herself ragged looking for whatever the hell she's trying to find.

"Somebody has to look after you," I tell her. "Once you're mind's set about doing something, you'll never take a break until you learn what you wanna know."

Hika-tan sighs; with an obvious reluctance to agree.

But, from the look of defeat on her face, she does; surprisingly.

At least, before she shoots me a suspicious sorta look, and then asks, "You just wanna get back to eat lunch, huh?"

"Busted," I chuckle, rubbing the back of my head. "As behind schedule as you were, it'd surprise me if it wasn't something mouth watering. Course, that's everything you make."

She sighs again. "You're probably the only person that says anything like that. Geez..." But, despite her words, she smiles shortly after. "You're lucky I took the time to prepare one before I left. If I had known how late I was, I wouldn't have bothered."

...Thank god she didn't have a clue then.

Otherwise, I would've lost a bet. I'd really rather not have to pay out 15,000 yen of my allowance. I'd have to save up again for another month…

* * *

"Mmm god, this is the best!"

Once we get back to class, and Hika-tan bust out the box lunch, I waste no time at all digging right in. It's seriously lucky that we weren't down in the library for all that long. I'd regret having to wait to eat this divine boxed lunch~!

"As usual," Hika-tan groans, "you're over exaggerating..."

I take another bite of a rice ball. "And YOU are a broken record. Seriously, everything you make is always five star quality!"

She takes a bit of sushi she had thrown into the mix. "Says the pot to the kettle. Just make sure you don't talk with your mouth full. Honestly…"

"Whatever you say, 'mom'."

Hika-tan may sit there and sigh, but she just doesn't get it.

And I don't see how. She tastes her food to make sure it comes out alright. She's probably the best cook I know. The best anyone in our school knows.

"Tsuchimiya may as well be a mom," Haruka, one of our classmates, jokes, "with the way you are, Kamiya."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, right," Daisuke, another of our classmates, asks rhetorically. "Though kinda more like a strict housewife. Hitomi seems a lot more like the lazy husband rather than the daughter."

"Hey, didn't you just lose a bet," I ask, before grinning. "That reminds me, Daisuke. You owe me 1500 yen."

"Aw man, I was hoping that food would've made you forget about it."

I chuckle; feeling pretty great about this win while he gets out his money.

Of course, I feel this really cold glare sending shivers down my spine. And I know who it's from without looking; even as she asks, "Now I'm curious, Hitomi. Exactly what were you betting on..?"

...Probably wasn't the best idea to bring it up out loud. Even Daisuke's about paralyzed in fear.

I try to think of something to say to that as an answer. But as Hika-tan is now, she'd spot a lie from a mile away.

I glance at Haruka; silently begging for help.

She shrugs. "Sorry. I'm not apart of this. You two are on your own. Mostly you, Kamiya."

...Thanks a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Quiet Sapphire**_ _ **  
**_  
I sit to myself in the classroom, studying as I eat my lunch. I only look up once to catch sight of Hikaru Tsuchimiya and Hitomi Kamiya, enjoying their own and talking amongst friends.  
There's hardly a student in Takamatsu that doesn't know the pair.  
But, hardly any of them can claim to know the former, thoughts and all. No one can, except me.  
And it isn't something I'm proud of...  
My name is Keiko Nagahashi, and unlike the both of them, I prefer keeping to myself. Like the satori of mythology, I was born with a detestable ability. An ability that I can control now, but am unable to control whenever I see Tsuchimiya-san.  
Because of that, I try to avoid her most of all. She isn't a bad person. But that she causes me such a loss of control, and that her face is one I see many days and nights in a recurring dream bothers me  
Having learned a little more about my power, I know that it wasn't a simple dream. It would eventually come to pass. But before, I had no knowledge of who she was, nor do I have any knowledge of why.  
The only real sign I have, to know that Hikaru Tsuchimiya is the girl in my dreams, is the color of her eyes; a unique violet shade like two light amethysts. No one else but her has eyes like that, not among anyone else I've seen.  
I am curious why I dream of her every day and night. I am curious to know why that dream plays out in such a way.  
But at the same time, I'm afraid to find out. Perhaps the answer is shared among us both. Perhaps it's because I'm not normal. Because I was born different.

When the day has concluded, I'm on my way out. I have no plans to stay, no obligations to.  
As I walk down the hall I come across Kirigaya-sensei; our history, mythology, and my homeroom teacher.  
"Working hard, Keiko," he asks me.  
Kirigaya-Sensei is one of the most well liked teachers at our school. Although, outside of the classroom, I've known his family for six years now. They've helped me to better control my power, to an extent.  
"All of your teachers are always saying good things about your performance in class," Sensei states, smiling kindly. "Your parents must be very proud."  
I find myself gripping my books tight to my chest when he speaks about my parents as I reply to his praise, "It's nothing. I've only been keeping with my studies, like any student."  
Before long, that kind smile is replaced with a look of concern, as he asks, "Your grades aside though, Keiko, how have you been doing..?"  
I was well aware that he was going to ask that eventually. It leaves me feeling more discomfort...  
"I nor any other faculty members ever see you interacting with other students. You're always just sitting by yourself."  
"My studies are a little more important than interaction with others..."  
Sensei sighs, "That may be true. Be that as it may..."  
He doesn't understand.  
That's the honest truth to it. He's never been where I am. He wasn't born an outcast.  
"I had a friend in school that did just as you are. She stayed to herself, worried more about her studies and personal duties than getting to know others."  
I look up at sensei.  
"Exorcist families can sometimes be rather hard on their next of kin. For her; it was that, like you, she had difficulty interacting with others. Many of our classmates saw this as her way of saying she was superior to us. I myself was amongst them, for awhile..."  
He closes his eyes, as if to recount the memory thoroughly. The memory of the girl he had shared a class with, who never spoke a word to anyone. Who's distant atmosphere both attracted and pushed away others.  
I don't mean to, but I take a brief look into his mind. And I can see an image of her, sitting at the back of the class by one of the windows. To anyone else, it would appear that she wanted nothing to do with others. That she thought those around her were beneath her.  
But seeing her through sensei's eyes, her own seemed almost lonely...  
He speaks again, advising, "As a teacher, I shouldn't be saying this, but perhaps you should cut back on your studies."  
His suggestion takes me by surprises. "But sensei, what about-!"  
He places a hand on my shoulder. "Keiko, you are one of the brightest of your grade. But you're still young. At your age, making memories is just as important as your education. I'm not saying you need to stop studying. At the very least, find time to interact with those around you."  
I look away.  
I understand what he's trying to do, but it's not so simple for someone like me. These powers make me an outcast. It's a given that's present all throughout history.  
"Now then, I need to collect a few things from the classroom. I'll most likely see you later on."  
I watch as he walks past. Even considering he's right, I just don't know...  
"Ah right, before I forget..." He turns to look toward me once more; his gaze firm. "Regarding the recent string of disappearances. We can no longer leave this up to law enforcement..."  
At his stating this, I immediately understand, and nod to demonstrate this.  
"Don't push yourself, Keiko. We're counting on you, but you needn't take everything upon yourself."  
"I'll do my best..."

The string of disappearances.

People have been going missing at random; all with no relationship to one another in anyway. Investigators and news reporters all label it as a kidnapping, and we've done our part to confirm so.

But learning the truth of it was far worse… Far, far worse than any theory…

"Oof!"

I end up dropping my things and falling on my bottom, after bumping into someone on my way.

"Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!"

"I-I'm really sorry!" I frantically apologize; reaching to pick up my belongings that lay scattered on the floor.

As I do however, my eyes lay upon something else that had dropped on the floor. And I find myself frozen.

A small switchblade; decorated red.

Clearly, he hadn't meant for anyone to see it. I hear him mutter a curse when he notices it having fallen from his pants pocket.

I should report this to the school faculty, or maybe the student council. In fact, that's exactly what I intend to do.

But before I can so much as get up, he grabs me by my right wrist. And in the next two seconds, he throws me against the wall, and no sooner pins me by my wrists.

"You didn't see a thing," he says in a low growl; through grit teeth, "you got that?!"

Of course he assumed I was planning to report him. It's only natural.

And naturally, I can't help being frightened. Enough so that his intent slips into my own mind. An intent that I hadn't expected to lie behind its possession.  
"I suggest you let her go. Now."

The both of us look toward the voice. But I'm by far the more shocked of the both of us; even as her face comes into view.

I wanted to avoid her. I tried to avoid her all this time, I've even managed to up to now. Why is she still at school..?

"This is none of your business, Tsuchimiya," he yells at her.

A yell that does nothing to deter her. "Sneaking a weapon onto school grounds, whatever you intend is the school's concern. So, I'm making it my business." She walks toward us, as if ignoring any sense of danger. "Before you bother asking, Hitomi's the one that noticed it; just as you walked past us. And what do I find besides a classless bully threatening one of his schoolmates."

She must be an idiot, is what someone other than myself might think. But from the way she looks right now, she's aware of how bad the situation can get. Her poise is like someone expecting the danger to come from such a situation.

In her mind though, I can see that she's hoping that won't be the case.

"This is going right to the teachers either way," she says. "Just accept that and let her go."

"Why the hell should I listen to you?"

"To keep yourself from looking like a total idiot." As she says this, she picks up the pocket knife from it's place on the ground. "And to keep you from doing something you'll regret." And as she finishes, closes it.

But whereas Tsuchimiya-san's hoping to resolve this peacefully, that won't be possible. His attention is focused on her and the knife. He's planning to attack her and take it back. He doesn't care where we are.

"Izakura-kun," I hear Kirigaya-sensei call out on his way down the hall. "I would advise you unhand Nagahashi; unless you prefer to get yourself in further trouble then I'm sure you're already aware you are in."

The moment he sees sensei, his thoughts shift. He's considering his current situation, and exactly how it looks. As well as what he was going to do, and just how much worse it would make the situation. At the same time, he takes into account the concealed weapon now in Tsuchimiya-san's hand. He's aware that she will take this to sensei, with him being a member of faculty. No matter what action he takes, the consequence will be the same. The end result is set in stone.

Clicking his tongue, he decides against the two that would get him into further trouble. And releases his hold on me.

Even knowing his thoughts, I was honestly really frightened. There was no telling what he might have done; how violent this situation would have become had sensei not intervened. Rubbing my wrists to ease the tension and aches, I can't help but be relieved.

Tarou Izakura turns a glare on Tsuchimiya-san; filled with utter contempt for her meddling. And shoves her aside with his shoulder as he walks away; as if to say that just the sound of her voice annoys him.

"Izakura-kun," sensei calls to him. "Tarou Izakura-kun!"

But he just keeps walking, not even looking back. He's perfectly aware that he'll only get in further trouble by ignoring a teacher. But he doesn't seem to care at all, as he walks away.

As frightened as I was, I can't help feeling concerned for his well-being. Especially knowing he brought a knife to school, intending to kill himself in the boys' bathroom...

Kirigaya-sensei turns his attention towards me; his voice filled with apologetic concern as he asks, "Keiko, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did her..?"

"N-No," I answer in a stammer. "I'm fine, sensei. Just...trying to recompose myself…"

"Kirigaya-sensei, he had this," Tsuchimiya-san says, handing him the pocket knife she took from Izakura-san."Hitomi noticed it in his pocket as he passed us."

"She has quite the pair of eyes. It's fortunate nothing worse came of this." Sensei stores the pocket knife in his personal bag. "I'll need to have a word with his parents after today. As always, you set a good example for our students, Hikaru."

"Not at all. I didn't do all that much…" She looks at me as she admits this.

Just the moment our eyes meet, everything in her mind floods my own.

Every thought and feeling...

Every memory...

Every dream...

Every nightmare...

Every secret…

Everything about her starts pouring into my mind. I can't control it. I can't regulate it. It's always her. Always, always her…

Whenever I look at her, I just lose all control of my abilities. I don't understand it…

"Nagahashi-san? What's the matter, you've gone completely pale…" Tsuchimiya-san reaches her hand towards me.

And as if by some reflex, I find myself slapping it away. My legs move almost on autopilot, carrying me as far away from her as possible; anywhere but here.

I hear both sensei and Tsuchimiya-san calling after me. I know I will have to apologize to sensei later for running off so suddenly. But I can't be here, in the same place as her. I can't stand this loss of control that she causes me. I can't stand knowing that she's the girl I always see, every night that I sleep.

Hikaru Tsuchimiya…

She doesn't deserve it, but I can't help but be terrified of her.

And who wouldn't be terrified of their eventual murderer…?


End file.
